Argus Filch
Biografia Argus Filch urodził się w dość bogatej rodzinie czarodziejów, na Grimmauld Place. Cóż, wszyscy się cieszyli, przecież miał zostać prawowitym czarodziejem, jednym z najlepszych zresztą! Jego rodzice bardzo dobrze się pojedynkowali, więc spodziewali się, że ten roześmiany bachor będzie podobny! Problemy zaczęły się, gdy zaczął dorastać - nie przejawiał magicznych zdolności, a jego rodzice poczęli się denerwować. Miał zostać charłakiem? Wstyd i hańba! Ale może był jakiś opóźniony w rozwoju? Ich obawy potwierdziły się, gdy miały przyjść listy do Hogwartu. Mały Argusek nie otrzymał zaproszenia, a tak na to czekali! A tak ON na to czekał! W końcu musiał wiedzieć o świecie magii! Ale nic, nie dostał listu od sowy i został skazany na... Dom dziecka. Rodzice nie chcieli trzymać w domu charłaka, wyrzucili go. Biedny Filch stał się popychadłem w swoim nowym domu, zmienił się przez te wszystkie, przeraźliwe wydarzenia. Bili go! Ale w Sierocińcu wiecznie zostać nie mógł. Tak więc, dorósł i musiał wyjść w świat. Ale jak tu sobie poradzić z wszystkimi problemami? Można powiedzieć, że stał się takim bezdomnym Filchem, którego pewnego dnia spotkała nagroda! Otóż sławny na cały świat czarodziejów Apollin Pringle, również charłak, woźny Hogwartu, przeszedł na emeryturę. A Filcha odwiedził nie kto inny, jak... DUMBLEDORE! Z ofertą pracy, oczywiście. A on ją przyjął, by odegrać się na tych rozwydrzonych bachorach! I jak każdy wie... Na razie idzie mu perfekcyjnie. Ale nadal dąży do wprowadzenia dawnego systemu kar... Relacje Regulus Black Konfident, wiele rzeczy mu wygadał. O Syriuszu, o tych innych huncwotach... Ale też nagrabił sobie włamując się do gabinetu Pana Filcha! Obecnie stoją na stosunkach bardziej neutralnych. Bo oczywiście Filch nie poczuje do niego dozy sympatii! Jonathan 'Joeman' Avery 'Alejli' Chłopak, którego wprost nienawidzi. Gdyby tylko mógł, dawno zdzieliłby go miotłą po głowie, albo nawet przypiął łańcuchami do ściany. Esmeralda 'Emily' Moore 'Morison' Dziewczyna, dość sympatyczna, ale i tak nie może jej lubić! Traktuje ją DOŚĆ ulgowo, w końcu pół wila, nawet Filch się nie oprze. Poza tym posłusznie wykonuje jego polecenia. Caroline Rockers Wredna dziewoja, której wprost nienawidzi. MIAŁA MU PRZEKAZAĆ INFORMACJE I O TYM ZAPOMNIAŁA! ZIGNOROWAŁA PANIĄ NORRIS! NIENAWIŚĆ! Albus Dumbledore Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, przynajmniej on tak uważa. Dostał od niego ofertę pracy, przyjął ją i od tamtej pory przynosi mu czterdziestoletnie ciasteczka. Irma Pince Najukochańsza bibliotekarka, którą podrywa, jak tylko potrafi! Po prostu musi z nią wyruszyć do ciepłych krajów! Poppy Pomfrey W zastępstwie za Irmę Pince, jeśli z tamtą mu nie idzie, to rusza do niej. Taki amant! Ezechiel Yaxley To się mówi tylko, że jest zwykłym Bibliotekarzem! Ale Filch zna prawdę! TAK. On doskonale wie, że ten nikczemnik wykorzystuje swoją pozycję by być bliżej Pani Pince! To się tylko zapewne zaczyna tak niewinnie od czułych zapytań: C''zy wyczyścić Pani półkę...'' ALBO Której książki Pani szuka? Tej wyżej.. ostatnio widziałem ją niżej, znacznie niżej. Nie ma pana we wsi! Filch przejrzał Ezechiela i pała do niego czystą nienawiścią, choć zapewne Bibliotekarz nie zdaje sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Wygląd Filch jest piękny. Długie, ciemne blond włosy, uderzające o jego plecy przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu. Trochę łysiny można zauważyć, ale Filch robi dosłownie wszystko, by ją zasłonić! Bo on musi się Pani Pince podobać, nie ma innej opcji. Potem widzimy malutkie, kaprawe oczka, które potrafią wypatrzyć wszystko, dosłownie wszystko! Czasami sprawia wrażenie człowieka mającego je, za przeproszeniem, w dupie. Bo żaden delikwent mu nie ucieknie, żaden, on na to sobie nie pozwoli! Przecież te szare ślepia nigdy go nie zawiodły! A potem nos, który mógłby wywęszyć wszystko, tylko nie swój smród. Ogółem, jest dość duży i haczykowaty, owłosiony, a na jego prawej stronie widnieje wielka, czarna kropka, krosta najwyraźniej. Biedakowi została po jednym żarcie, który wywinęli mu nijacy Huncwoci. Malutkie, pogryzione usta, nigdy niewykrzywione w uśmiechu, nawet tym najmniejszym. Och, no dobrze, widnieje, gdy widzi Panią Pince. Ale rozwydrzone bachory wszystko psują i znowu powraca ten grymas, żółte zęby wyglądają zza warg, a odrażający oddech wprost powala na łopatki! Niekoniecznie w tym dobrym znaczeniu... Ogólnie jego twarz pokryta jest wieloma czyrakami, ohydnymi, czerwonymi krostami, które występują co jakiś czas... cudem. Taki już jego zły urok! Codziennie ubiera się w najgorsze łachmany, nawet ich nie pierze! Nie wiadomo też, czy nosi jakąkolwiek bieliznę, ale najprawdopodobniej tak: skoro biedne dzieci muszą ją prać. A czysta to ona nie jest... Usposobienie "Filch jako osoba jej nie przeszkadzał, bywał irytujący, ale co zrobić, na swój sposób było to w sumie urocze." - Florence Frederica Flyold Każdy Filcha zna, owszem, zna! Ale jak trzeba, to trzeba, prawda? Filch jest po prostu wrednym, zrzędliwym dziadkiem, któremu wszystko nie pasuje. Po prostu nie może przeboleć widoku dzieci, wyżywa się na nich przez swoją przeszłość. Więc jeśli chcesz uniknąć szlabanu, to nie rób złych rzeczy! Typu ubrudzenie wycieraczki! To jest złe, wszystko jest złe i niedobre! Po prostu ma taki wieczny okres! Potrafi być miły jedynie dla kilku osób, znajomych mu osób! Bo przecież nie otworzy się przed byle jakim praktykantem, czy nauczycielem, który tyle pije i wyzywa go za jego plecami. Ugh, jak on ludzi nienawidzi, jak on ludzi nienawidzi! Proszę nie liczyć, że można zostać jego przyjacielem... Chyba, że oferujesz mu coś bardzo przydatnego. Jeśli chodzi o Voldemorta... Nie popiera go, w stu procentach go nie popiera. Bo przecież jest charłakiem, facetem, który musi jak najszybciej zginąć. Dlatego woli trzymać się Dumbledora, woli być bezpieczny ku jego boku. Taki on chytry i sprytny jest, jeśli byłby czarodziejem, to można go nawet do Slytherinu przydzielić! Zdolności magiczne Jest charłakiem, więc nie posiada żadnych zdolności magicznych. Chyba, że liczyć transmutacje woreczka od herbaty.